Sonic vs Freddy vs Jason
by FanWriter3
Summary: Life seemed to be going normal for Sonic and the gang. That is, Until two of the worst horror villians ever created suddenly return to unleash fear, death and destruction on Mobius. Now there is only one question to be answered: Who will be left standing?
1. Prolouge

_**Discalimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, or any characters associated with him. Freddy and Jason belong to New Line Cinima, as well as the movie series "A Nightmare on Elm Street" and "Friday the 13th".**_

* * *

_What's up people. This is my first attempt at an M-rated fanfic. My two favorite horror villains meet my favorite videogame character. For you horror fans, the story picks up from, for Freddy, after Freddy vs. Jason, and for Jason, after Jason X._

_I'm going to make this as best I can. Enjoy and let me know what you think as it goes on. _

_Thanks._

_(P.S. I just want to warn you, some things in here later on are going to get pretty bloody and gorey, so I advise against any young kids reading this.)_

_

* * *

_

Darkness everywhere you look. No identifiable marks, just a black void. From somewhere far away, we hear the sound of breathing. Something echoes through the darkness. The sound of metal scraping on metal.

"This is how it always ends…" a deep voice echoes through the darkness.

"I always become imprisoned in this hell, defeated, forgotten, dead."

A fire erupts into the darkness, revealing a hideously burnt face staring at us, the bloodshot eyes cold; filled with rage.

"I've been here for centuries. I've been forgotten by almost everyone. No one remembers me. That's how they finally beat me in my time."

The figure raises a torn, dirty work glove, and we can see the blades attached to each finger. They slowly click as he moves his fingers.

"I've been searching all these years for a means of escape…Earth is dead; the bastards did themselves in. I've looked all over for another world to spread my name on…one that will allow me to spread fear into millions of people.

The figure blinks. In his eyes, we can see a planet. The figure slowly fades into the blackness, and the planet in his eyes slowly becomes noticeable. It's similar to earth, yet seems so different. It has two moons around it rather then one.

"My search is paid off. I've found the planet."

The giant glove claw materializes underneath the planet, the blue sphere resting in the palm.

"Mobius. A new world, a fresh start. Nothing will be in my way this time. I'll take it by surprise. Nothing…no one will stop me from collecting every poor soul in existence."

Above the planet, the figures face materializes again. We can see the dirty brown fedora on his head, and his burnt and scared face. His eyes are focused on the planet in his palm.

"Mobius, get ready, for Freddy…"

He suddenly clenches his hand, the claw blades shredding the image of Mobius into thousands of particles. Freddy laughs manically as he returns to the darkness once more.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

In the farthest reaches of space, a humanoid figure drifts on a large chunk of rock amongst an asteroid field. He was frozen from the unending cold of space. His metal arms, legs, and chest plates are botched and stained with rust. In his right hand, he still firmly grips his weapon of choice; a machete. And on his face, the remnants of a steel facemask lay implanted into his head.

Jason Voorhees; even in death he looks intimidating.

He drifts on his makeshift grave. An asteroid drifts and collides with Jason's fragment, sending it drifting farther off into the asteroid field. It gradually gains momentum, miraculously avoiding the other asteroids, heading in the direction of a planet.

Similar to earth, yet different. The planet is Mobius. It stands out in the distance, such a beautiful sight. Jason, lying on his asteroid fragment, drift straight for the blue sphere. It shifts, turning Jason right toward it. His frozen eyes seem to stare off in wonder at this new world.

He continues to drift toward it, the planet's gravity pulling him in; on a collision course with fate.


	2. Chapter 1: Crash Landing

_Here we are, finally. Chapter 1. Sorry this took so long, but I was tied up with school, soccer, etc... That and I kept having to re write this chapter because I wasn't happy with what I was coming up with. But I can now proudly sit here and say it's done now, so I hope you all enjoy it._

_Thanks and remember to leave a review._

* * *

In a large clearing amongst the tall trees and mountains sat a beautiful lake. At this time of night it looked like the most peaceful, with the star filled sky reflecting off it's mirror like surface. 

On the banks of the lake, enjoying such a peaceful scene, were two young teenagers. A human guy and a girl, better known as over-landers on the planet. They sat snuggled side by side, looking up at the night sky.

"It's so Romantic, isn't it?" The girl said.

"Oh yeah. Sitting by the most beautiful lake on the planet with the most beautiful girl on the planet."

"Oh stop…"

She giggled. The guy leaned over and kissed her. She returned it, and suddenly both found themselves passionately making out on the shore.

For several minutes they remained lost in their own little world of love. It would take something very big to break them out of the lip-lock they were in. Unfortunately, such a thing did happen.

From the sky behind them, a comet like abject roared overhead. It was relatively close, yet looked farther away due to its small size.

"Look at that," The guy said, staring at the object.

"A shooting star…"

"Make a wish"

The girl thought for a moment before closing her eyes. She leaned over and kissed him tenderly. When she looked back at the lake, the once calm surface had been disturbed by ripples emanating from somewhere on the fare side of the lake. But the trees on the shore obscured whatever it was that landed, and where exactly.

"It Landed in the lake."

The guy glanced off in the direction of the object.

"Let's go check it out."

They both started walking hand in hand along the edge of the shore, the girl looking off into the night sky. As they walked they passed through a large group of trees.

"It's dark in here," The girl said, getting closer to her boyfriend.

"Relax, I think we're almost out."

They walked through till they finally came to what appeared to be a large lagoon, a part of the lake well hidden from others by the forest that surrounded it. The water still rolled violently, the waves continuing on into the main lake.

"I never knew this was here," the girl said, glancing around.

"That thing, whatever it was, must have landed back here."

The guy suddenly looked up and glanced around. The look on his face went from curiosity to disgust.

"Whoa, you smell that?"

"Yeah," she responded, "Smells like something's burning."

"Smells like…burning metal."

"Whatever it was must have had some impact. You think it was a ship?"

"Maybe a shuttle from Solaris. It didn't look big enough to be a ship."

The two stared into the water at the center of the lagoon, where bubbles could be seen breaking the surface.

"Well," the girl said, "one of us should swim over there and check it out."

"Swim? But we don't have our bathing suits."

She smiled. "So?"

She removed her skimpy red tank top and tossed it aside. She smiled at the expression on his face as he stared with satisfaction at her perky breasts. She then turned and headed toward the water, shedding her hotpants before running in. The water was cold, but it didn't appear to bother her.

"What are you waiting for?" she yelled back. "Come on!"

The guy shook his head and smiled as he began to undress.

Near by, an odd craft hovered over the lake, heading toward the entrance to the lagoon. It's hull was in the shape of a half egg, it's cockpit full of various levers, panels and buttons. At the controls inside the circular cockpit sat none other than Dr. Eggman. He is carefully monitering several screens before him.

"Hmmm…according to the sensors, the object should've landed in this general area."

He pressed a few buttons and glanced back down.

"Well, whatever it was, I'm very close to it."

The craft turned and continued on it's way.

Back in the lagoon, the guy slowly stepped in the water to meet his girlfriend. He swam up to her, the there they were, both naked in the water. The girl smiled.

"That's the spirit."

She swam up, and they kissed passionately. They remained locked in each others arms for several moments before they broke away.

"Be careful," The girl said.

"Relax. One quick look and I'll be back in a flash."

With one more quick kiss, he dove under the water and swam toward whatever it was that had landed at the bottom of the lagoon.

Things were now quiet for a few minutes. The girl looked around at the high trees surrounding her. The moonlight made them cast very eerie shadows over everything. It was actually a pretty spooky setting at night.

A few more minutes came and went, and her boyfriend still hadn't surfaced. She began to grown nervous.

"Brandon?"

No answer.

"Where are you?"

A creaking branch made her jump.

"Come on, this isn't funny."

She turned around at the sound of branches breaking. A figure slowly rose out of the water behind her. Hidden by the shadows of the trees, he slowly moved toward her, some kind of blunt object in his hand. Slowly, he inched toward her. She remained unaware of his presence.

He was finally only a foot away from her. The girls finally realized someone was behind her and slowly turned around.

"About tome you came back…"

She stopped when she saw the stranger, his outline still masked by a deep shadow, the blunt object slowly being raised, readied to strike down. The girl shrieked as loud as her voice would allow.

Out on the lake, Dr. Eggman heard the scream and turned his craft toward the Lagoon entrance.

"What have we here?" He flew the craft closer to get a better look.

The girl stood frozen in fear at the towering figure before her. He stared down at her, the object still raised above his head. After a minute, he started to laugh.

"What the hell?" the girl raised an eyebrow.

The figure slowly stepped into the light. It was her boyfriend. He was laughing his ass off.

"Man Lyn, I got you good."

Her attitude went from afraid to pissed off. She splashed a whole bunch of water in his face.

"You asshole!"

"Hey, what…"

"Don't you ever do that again!"

"Hey babe, take it easy, it was just a joke."

He threw away the object, which was nothing more than just a large stick. Cherilyn took several deep breaths and calmed down.

"So, what was it?" she asked.

'I really don't know what the hell it was. I couldn't get close enough. Whatever it was, it plowed pretty deep into the lake bed. And it's still burning hot."

"What did it look like?"

"To small to be any kind of ship, that's for sure. Way to small even to be a shuttle."

"That's odd…"

They both glanced around. They failed to notice dr. Eggman's craft at the entrance to the lagoon, hovering behind the trees, the doctor staring on as if he was waiting for something to happen.

"Come on," Brandon said, "Let's get out of here…"

At that very minute, a huge figure burst out of the water. It was in the rough figure of a man, but his metallic body still glowed red with extreme heat. His chest heaved with murderous rage. It was Jason Voorhees, still in his tattered metallic form, still alive from his fall from space.

Brandon and Lyn both screamed in terror. Jason's huge metal hand lunged out and grabbed the Lyn's face. She screamed in agony as her skull slowly began to crack from the increasing pressure.

"Hey, let her go!"

Jason turned to face Brandon as he rears back and punches him in the face with all his strength. On impact there was a thunderous thud and cracking sound, and he screamed in agony as every bone in his hand was broken, the skin charred and melted.

From the Lagoon entrance, Dr. Eggman slowly inched his craft out of it's hiding place, moving for a closer look. His expression was one of shock, yet also of interest.

With a final loud crunch, the girl's head split open. Here eyes turned blood read, and bugle out, and blood squirted from the top of her skull. Jason released her and let her motionless body drift in the water.

Brandon, tending to his destroyed hand, watched her body float away in horror.

"Lyn, No!"

He glanced up at Jason.

"You bastard!"

He found a large stick floating near him, and he picked it up with his good hand. Thinking he was set, he swung as hard as he could at Jason's head.

It made contact, and shattered against the remains of the metal facemask. Jason turned and lunged out, grabbing Brandon around the neck before he could do anything. Jason's red eyes glared at his victim as he reared back and punched him repeatedly. A sickening metallic thud sounded with each blow, accompanied by the hiss of burning flesh. Soon Brandon's face was an unrecognisable, bloody, melted mess. Jason stops and releases the body into the water and it drifts away on the current.

Being alone now, Jason had a chance to take a look at where he was. He glanced around at the tall trees, the water, everything. One thought crossed his head. _"Am I home?"_

His concentration was broken by the sound of sarcastic clapping. Jason slowly turned around to see Dr. Eggman hovering in his craft a few feet in front of him.

"Well done, stranger," the doctor said, "Well done indeed."

Jason tilted his head in confusion. The only other person who ever approved of his work was his mother.

"Welcome to Mobius, stranger. My name is Doctor Eggman, the most brilliant scientist this world has to offer. Who might you be?"

Jason stared, his eyes narrowing.

"Not in a talkative mood, are you? I'm not surprised, after the journey you must have been through."

Jason still stared. Eggman began to feel a little uncomfortable.

"Yes…well…that was quite a show you just put on. You are a very powerful being, my friend."

Jason tilted his head again. _"What could this man be talking about?"_

Eggman nodded.

"Yes, quite powerful. In fact, you could be just what I've been looking for."

Eggman pushed a few buttons on a control panel, and the front of the craft opened to reveal a huge claw like mechanism. Jason continued to stare in confusion, when the claw lunged out and locked itself around his body.

"You're coming with me," Eggman said with a sinister smile. He activated the thrusters on the craft and it lifted off, carrying Jason below it. Then it zipped off into the night.


	3. Chapter 2: Killer on the loose

_Another chapter for you guys. __Hope you enjoy this one._

And for those that had questions:

**_o513o_** and **_mdizzle_**: You guys will just have to wait and see. Some of your questions will be answered in this chapter, though.

**_Phantom68: _**Oh yeah, there will be more deaths coming.

_Stick around and again, enjoy. YW3 out._

* * *

The next day, Amy and Cream were walking along inside the Station Square shopping centre. Usually, Amy would go out shopping almost every other day, but today was special, at least to her. Her and everyone else were going on a picknick, and she wanted to look her best for _him._

As they walked, they came upon a large clothing store.

"Oh my Miss Amy," Cream said, "I'll bet there are tons of pretty dresses in there!"

"Yeah, it looks like there are lot's of outfits that'll be sure to impress Sonic!"

Amy stopped and stared up into space, daydreaming about the blue hedgehog.. "After all, I want to look my best for him today. It's not everyday that me and him get to go on a picnic together."

Cream scratched her head. "Uh, I thought that Tails and me were coming too."

Amy snapped out of her daze. "Oh…yeah, of course you are. I'm sorry."

The two walked into the clothing store and began browsing through the girl's section for some dresses.

About an hour or so later, both Amy and Cream emerged from the store, each carrying two full bags of outfits under their arm.

"Wow Amy," cream said, clearly a little worn out. "You don't think we over-did it, do you?"

Amy shook her head and smiled. "No way, cream. If there's one thing you need to know about shopping, it's always good to have variety."

The little rabbit smiled brightly. "Oh, Okay."

The two walked through the mall toward the exit, along the way glancing at several displays set up in the windows of various stores. They came up on an electronic store, with several radios and working TV's in the window. Cream stopped when she noticed that there was a cartoon on the screen.

"Oh, I love this show!"

She stopped and stared at a big screen TV, which showed a grey and white rabbit being chased by a short hunter in a baggy brown outfit. The hunter was wildly shooting away. "I'll get you you screwey 'wabbit!" he said with a lisp.

Cream laughed. "He never ever catches the rabbit."

Amy stood behind Cream, tapping her foot in slight impatience. "Hurry up cream, I want to get home as soon as I can so I can see which dress will look the best."

Cream snapped out of her trance like state. "Sorry Miss Amy. Coming."

As the two turned to walk away, when suddenly the image on the TV changed. It now showed the image of a reporter standing in front of a very familiar lake setting.

"We interrupt this program to bring you a special news bulletin. A murder has occurred at Never lake."

Amy stopped. She slowly turned back around and faced the TV. "_Never lake? That's where I first met Sonic."_

Cream noticed Amy suddenly tense up and stare at the TV. "What's wrong miss Amy?" she asked out of concern and confusion.

The reporter continued.

"That's right. In the late hours of last night, two young teenagers were brutally beaten to death by an un known assailant."

Amy suddenly lost her composure. She dropper her bags and rushed over to the store window, glaring at the TV with wide eyes.

"What happened?" She more exclaimed than asked, as if the reporter were standing right in front of her.

"The victims were found in a lagoon early this morning, both brutally beaten by someone or something that is at this time unknown."

"Who were they?" Amy said, her tone giving away her anxiety.

"We go now to Station Square's Chief of Police, Captain Kane Hodder." The camera turned to show a huge form of a man standing on the shore of the lagoon where the events took place, glancing down at two bodies. His massive frame, plus those of the doctors around him, blocked all but the feet of the victims from the viewers. At the sound of the reporter, he turned around and stood up.

"Mr. Hodder," the woman asked, "What can you tell so far?"

The captain glanced back behind him for a minute before facing the camera again. He sighed.

"Well, I don't know what to say. So far we don't really have any leads. But whoever or whatever did this really had no remorse. I mean, I've seen some ugly scenes in my time, but this nearly tops al of them."

"Have the doctor's been able to identify the bodies?"

"No. These people were messed up pretty damn bad. Their faces were literally ripped apart, and from what I'm told most of their skull features destroyed, making dental records useless. All we can definitely say was that they were human and not Mobian."

Amy let out a sigh of relief. "_Good_," she thought, "_At Least Sonic is safe_."

She still fixed her eyes on the TV however, as she now felt both concern for the two victims, and curiosity out of whom they were.

"If you'll come over this way," Hodder said, "We'll show you the scene."

He stepped back over the yellow police tape and back toward the bank. The reporter followed, motioning for the camera man to do the same.

"Ladies and gentlemen," she said quietly, "What is about to be shown is extremely graphic. If you are squeamish or have any small children watching, we recommend you shut off your TV set for the duration of this broadcast."

Amy continued to watch the TV, out of curiosity. Though her hear was racing at the though of looking at a dead body; or two, and she couldn't hide the fact that she was frightened.

As the doctors moved aside, the grizzly scene was unveiled. The two bodies had been dragged onto the bank, their naked corpses covered with lake debris and dirt. Their faces were beaten in, the girl's face distorted and bulged out, while the boy's was melted and twisted into an unrecognisable patch of skin. Decomposition had already started to set as well, and parts of the skin was beginning to turn black.

"Oh my God," Amy slowly exclaimed. She couldn't believe how bad it all looked.

Cream was even worse off. Her young mid had started playing the images back in her head in horrific fashion.

"Th…that's horrible." Her voice was shaky, like she was going to cry. But in reality, she was about ready to throw up. "Those…poor…people…"

Amy realized the eight-year-old rabbit had seen everything, although Amy wasn't really feeling much better. She turned away from the TV, and quickly put a hand over cream's eyes.

"We don't need to se anymore Cream. Don't worry."

The rabbit was still in shock, though.

Those people were killed…who would do such a thing?"

"I don't know, Cream."

Amy slowly bent down and picked up her bags.

"But I think we need to go."

They slowly walked towards the exit.

"Sonic needs to know about this," Amy said to herself.


	4. Chapter 3: Spreading the News

_Another chapter is here. I really wanted to follow up the previous chapter with something exciting, and here it is. Enjoy and don't forget to give a review._

* * *

A blue blur raced along the streets in Station square. 

To everyone who was out on the street, it was usual to see Sonic the Hedgehog on his afternoon run. Every now and then the lightning fast hedgehog would stop to say hi to a few people, then he was gone in the blink of an eye, back on the run again. For him, it was also usual.

After a couple hundred times around the centre of town in just a few minutes, Sonic decided to take his run to new heights. He made a sharp turn and darted up the side of a huge skyscraper, up and up, till he was on the roof.

He stood there for a long moment, enjoying the cool wind and the incredible scenery.

"Man, what a view," he said with a grin.

He turned and took off, this time running a bit more casually, leaping from roof top to roof top.

It didn't take him very long to realise that something had begun following him. There was a buzzing sound, far off but getting louder as it got closer. Sonic wasn't the least but suspicious though. He knew that the sound could only be coming from the little Tornado II, the airplane belonging to his little buddy, Miles "Tails" Prower.

He slowed up a bit even more so that the plane could catch up to him. In a few minutes, the plane was flying beside him as he leaped across the tall buildings.

"Hey Sonic!" The Orange fox said, waving.

Sonic gave a big smile. "Hey little buddy. How you doing?"

Tails oddly didn't smile back. Of course, he was glad to see Sonic, but there was a much bigger matter on his mind.

"I need to talk to you," he yelled from the cockpit. "Let's meet in the park."

"_What's going on_?" Sonic though. Looking at his friend, he could sense something was wrong.

"Will do buddy," he said. Though it was clear that he was now bothered as to the state of his pal.

The Tornado banked away from Sonic, and the hedgehog made a sharp turn in the other direction, toward the edge of the tallest building in the city. From his viewpoint on the Tornado, Tails caught a glimpse of what his friend was doing. And he knew what would happen next.

"_Sometimes_," he though, "_he's way to much of a daredevil_."

Sonic leaped off, arms spread out, soaring like a bird for several seconds, as he stared at the street far below. Then, with a grin, he angled himself into a dive, going straight down.

He went into a spin dash before he hit the street, and almost instantly changed direction and shot off down the street, blasting around city blocks and weaving through cars at impossible speeds. In less then three minutes he was in green grass of the park that rested at the centre of the city.

He stopped on an empty park bench and lay there, hands behind his head, staring around at the trees.

"Shouldn't be too much longer," he said to himself. After about a minute or so, the sound of the plane could be heard coming in, as if on cue.

In the sky, Tails banked the plane over a long strip of grass and gently brought it down for a soft landing, making sure not to harm the city's well laid out scenery.

He taxied the biplane over to a spot shaded by a large tree and shut down the engine. He hadn't even climbed out of the cockpit when Sonic was suddenly standing right next to the plane.

"What's up Tails?"

"Sonic," The little fox said with urgency in his voice as he climbed down from the cockpit. "Sonic, Something really bad has happened."

"Well it must be," Sonic said with a grin, "if you had to interrupt my daily run."

"Sonic, this is really serious. Have you seen the news?"

"No, why?"

"Something horrible happened at Never Lake yesterday. Two people were killed."

Sonic's grin disappeared. His expression suddenly became very concerned.

"A murder? Tails, are you sure?"

"Yes. It cam on earlier, and I had to let you know."

Sonic stood there, confused and in slight disbelief. Mobius was a peaceful planet, with the exception of Eggman's stupid exploits, but there was never any sign that anyone would ever have the mind or the motive to kill someone.

"I don't get it. Who would do something like that? Not even Eggman is **that** low."

"I don't know, Sonic. I didn't catch all of the report. Once I heard, I came out to look for you."

At that moment, another voice yelled out in their direction. "Sonic!"

Sonic and Tails turned to see Amy and Cream running toward them, trailing their bags og clothing behind them. As she ran up to Sonic, Amy tossed her bags aside and embraced him. "Oh Sonic, I'm so glad to see you."

Sonic stood there and smiled sheepishly. "Heh…hi Amy. Nice to uh, see you."

He glanced at Tails, almost as if he was gesturing for some help. Tails just shrugged.

"Oh Sonic, Amy continued, "Something bad happened. Me and cream were in the mall shopping for cloths for our picnic later, Well, I did more of the shopping, but anyway, we were in the mall, and we walked by this TV and they said that there was a murder at Never lake…"

"Whoa," he said as he pushed her away, "Just take a deep breath and calm down."

Amy realized what she was doing and got a hold of herself. "Oh, sorry. Guess I got carried away."

"You're telling me…"

"So you guys heard about the murder to?" Tails asked.

"It was the worst thing I ever saw," Cream said. "Their bodies…" The young rabbit shuddered. "Who would do that to those poor people?"

Sonic became even more concerned. "Cream, **you** saw it too?"

"They showed the bodies on TV," Amy said. "It was horrible. We were both scared out of our wits."

"**I don't want a bad person to hurt me!**" Cream suddenly blurted out.

Everyone turned and looked down at the young rabbit, who was on the verge of tears. And it wasn't that hard to believe. At her age, if you see something like that it'll scar you pretty well.

Sonic knelt down beside her and put a hand over her shoulder to comfort her.

"Now cream, there won't be any bad people coming to hurt you. This was just something that got out of control, and it won't happen again. You don't have to worry."

Cream stared up into Sonic's eyes, and the hedgehog could see just how scared and shaken she really was.

"R…really?" she asked.

Sonic glanced around at Tails and Amy, both with concerned looks on their faces as well. He turned back to cream and gave a smile. "Yes Cream, really."

The little rabbit wiped her eyes and smiled back. Sonic nodded, then turned to Tails.

"Tails, why don't you fly Cream back home. Let her mother look after her until we can figure out what's going on."

"Good idea, Sonic."

Tails walked over and helped Cream to her feat, and together they walked back to the Tornado.

"Sonic," Amy asked, "What are you going to do?"

Sonic shook his head. "I don't know. The best I can do is try to talk to the people at the morgue and Captain Hodder to see if there was a clue as to who did it."

"But the report was on only about an hour ago. They couldn't have acted so fast."

Sonic opened his mouth to speak, but before he could utter a word, there was in intense blare of sirens and horns racing down the street. They both turned around just as an ambulance followed by two police cars raced down the block outside the park.

"Well," Sonic said, "Either someone very important broke an arm, or that would be the victims of the incident."

They watched as the motorcade turned a corner and disappeared, the sounds of their sirens gradually becoming less intense as they moved away.

"Amy, I want you to go with Tails and Cream. I'll chase down that ambulance and see if I can find out anything."

"But…"

"Just go. I think the safest thing for you is to be around others you trust, just in case something happens."

"Oh Sonic…" She ran toward him and planted a small kiss on his cheek. "Be careful."

Sonic stood there for a minute, in a slight state of shock. His face turned a bright shade of red before he shook the spell of and realized where he was and what he was doing.

"Uh…yeah…I will. Thanks Amy."

He shook his head once more to clear it out.

"Now you'd better get going."

Amy smiled and nodded. She walked over to where she had thrown her bags and began to gather up the cloths.

Sonic turned to Tails, who had jumped into the cockpit and was getting ready to start the plane up.

"Get them home safe, okay little buddy?"

Tails turned and nodded. "Will do, Sonic."

Sonic nodded, then turned and looked in the direction the ambulance had gone.

Juice 'n Jam time."

With that, he darted off into the city, leaving a small cloud of dust where he was standing.

As he ran down the street, he looked up in the sky just in time to see the Tornado gaining altitude above him. He gave thumbs up as the plane banked off away from the tall buildings.

Up above, Tails looked down at his friend and returned the thumbs up. Behind him, Amy and Cream were watching as the blue streak darted through the city blocks into the distance.

For the moment, Sonic himself was only thinking one thing.

"_Who could do something like that on Mobius. And why?"_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Deep within the bowels of a secret laboratory deep underground, Dr. Eggman sat in front of a computer console, scanning through special files. The banner on top of the huge screen read: G.U.N Criminal Database.

Eggman scrolled through various records of some of the worst criminals ever listed, on Mobius, and from other times in history. Beside each name, there was a photograph of the person whom the file described.

As the doctor scanned the files present through, his attitude become more and more frustrated.

"Damn, none of these people have any remote similarity to the man I found at Never Lake. It's almost like he doesn't exist!"

The Doctor glanced at several names as they passed.

"Thomas 'Leatherface' Hewitt…Definitely no.

He scrolled down to the end of the list. He couldn't believe how short it was.

"Damn it, all these guys are lightweights compared to the one I picked up. I can't find anyone with a decent enough match!"

He banged his fist on the console out of anger. "How hard is it to find a man with his physical attributes?"

He sighed.

"Maybe I'm trying to hard."

He glanced at he monitor at the list. He noticed that the people on the screen had no more than a 3 star rating. Not very dangerous by Mobius Standards.

"Then again, maybe I haven't looked hard enough."

He went back to the keyboard and opened up a search window. In the small box he typed in "Maximum danger rating."

Instantly, a new list popped up on the screen. It was much shorter than the last, and everyone on it had a total of five stars to their name.

"Let's who we try in here…"

The doctor looked at the picture next to the first name. It showed a man in a dark blue work suit, wearing a dirty white hockey mask.

"Jason Voorhees huh? Okay, let's se what you've got."

He clicked on the file, and a whole list of information on Jason Voorhees popped up. The first thing Eggman noticed though, was the basic information at the top.

" '_Born 1976, on Earth Prime. Exact location unknown'_…my God, I've got quite a relic here."

As he scrolled down, the doctor took in everything he read. " _'Supposedly died at age 11…reported alive years later; responsible for the murder of several teens in the camp Crystal Lake area. Shack found in woods contained relics of his decapitated mother_'… Hmm…almost like a shrine."

The doctor read more and more, and as he did, the information seemed to keep getting more intense. But it was what caught his eye next that nailed him.

" '_Reported responsible for over…200 murders_…Good God, this man was twisted! '_Attempted to be killed by means of hanging, electrocution, drowning, and FBI sting operation_…'"

Below that line, there was one sentence of bold writing: **_All attempts reported failed._**

Eggman sat there for a minute and tried to take it all in.

"This was one hell of a sick man. If only there was some way to prove that this man and the person I found are one in the same.

It was than that the doctor noticed a link at the bottom of the file: G.U.N photo archive.

"Oh well. Let's see what this man really looked like…"

He clicked on the link, and several ancient pictures of Jason flashed across the screen. In one he wore a sack over his head, the other, a hockey mask with read triangles along the cheeks and forehead.

He scrolled down to the bottom of the list to the last two pictures. When he saw them, it took his mind a minute to register what he was seeing. Then, his eyes widened in shocked realization.

On the screen were two pictures of Jason, side by side. One was of him in his work suit and a torn straight jacket, a machete raised high in his hand. But the other picture showed a man, his chest, right arm and left leg covered in steel plating, his face replace by a chrome mask. He clutched the same machete, in almost the same position.

The doctor slowly put two and two together. "My…God…"

The caption below the second photo read: _Last know shot of Jason Voorhees, sent through a distress message from the Space carrier Grendal to the Space Station Solaris,_ _both having lost transmission to G.U.N HQ about month ago._

Eggman was in shock as he reread the passage.

"It's him! but how...?"

He stared at the two pictures. The position Jason stood, the way he held the machete, everything was almost exactly alike.

"Somehow…" he said slowly, "This monster lived to this time period…

He stopped as it finall hit him.

"And I…I have him."

His shocked expression slowly faded and was replaced by a sinister grin.

"I have him alive…here…on the planet!"

He began to chuckle, slowly building into a hideous laugh.

"I have this monster…Jason Voorhees!"

As he continued to laugh, he leaped out of his chair and walked toward a thick steel door on the far side of the room.

The other room was dark, but with a quick push of a button, Eggman saw just what he wanted to see.

In the centre of the room, there was a huge holding tank, filled with some sort of clear fluid. Inside this tank floated the monster, Jason. On either side of the tank, Metal arms moved over the reaming metal parts oh his body, restoring what was lost in his fll to the planet. His cold red eyes remained unmoving, locked on the grinning face of the doctor.

"You," Eggman said, "You **are** exactly what I've been looking for."

Jason's eyes narrowed. The doctor slowly approached the tank until he was no more than a foot from the glass, the grin never leaving his face.

"You, Jason," he said, "You are the weapon I need to finally put an end to Sonic the hedgehog once and for all!"


	5. Chapter 4: Enter Sandman

_Here we are guys, another chapter. But I seriously have to warn all my readers. If you don't like suspense, or are screamish, or anything like that, I advise you not to read this chapter. If you do, then just be aware that this is rated M for a reason. As it is, a few of you are probably going to hate me for writing this one anyway. Either way, please leave your thoughts in a review so I know what I need to tone down or add to. _

_Thanks._

_P.S:_ **Neros Urameshi:**_ Request noted._ _However, read on to find out what will happen._

* * *

Tails waved goodbye to Cream's mother as he climbed back into the Tornado and started up the engine. In the back, Amy waved bye to Cream, who only responded with a slight raising of her hand. 

Amy frowned. "You know Tails, I feel so bad for her, having to go through something like this as such a young age."

"I agree," he responded without looking back, "but at least she's with her mother now. I'm sure that in a few days, everything will be fine."

Tails pushed the throttle forward and let the plan roll down the dirt road in the village, gaining speed until it took off.

"I guess you're right," Amy said. "I just know Sonic will catch that killer and lock him up and throw away the key."

Tails nodded. "Yeah, I don't think it could really get any worse."

Amy stared off into space, her mind drifting into her own little world.

"I know Sonic is the best. He can do anything..."

In the cockpit, Tails' eye twitched in annoyance.

"Oh great," he said to himself, " Guess I spoke to soon."

As the Tornado soared into the distance, Amy began daydreaming about Sonic, starting an endless rant about her love for the speedy hedgehog.

Inside, Cream sat on a couch in the family room, still shaken up at the thought of what she saw earlier in the day. As Tails' plane flew off toward the horizon, Vanilla closed the door and made her way back to her daughter side.

"Don't worry honey," she said as she sat down and out an arm around Cream. "Nothing will happen to you."

Cream lowered her head. "But mom…they haven't caught the person yet…he could still be out there."

"Vanilla could sense Cream's anxiety. She hugged her shaken daughter in a loving gesture only a mother can do.

"Don't worry dear, everything's going to be okay. I promise."

Cream looked up at her mother and smiled slightly, trying to keep the rest of her fear inside.

As they sat, Cream let out a long yawn. Vanilla could sense that her daughter was worn out from all the excitement that had happened.

"You know what dear," she said, "I think you should go take a nap."

The little rabbit was suddenly wide-awake. "But mom, I'm not tired. I'm fine."

"Maybe so, but I think if anything, a quick nap will take your mind off what happened today."

Cream stared at her mother. She knew she was right, but it felt like something was telling her that sleeping would be a bad idea. She tried to protest, but before she could for any words, another yawn escaped.

"You see," Vanilla said, "You are tired."

She got up off the couch and took Cream by the hand. "Come on dear, you should sleep in your own bed."

The two walked out of the living room and down the hall to Cream's room. The little rabbit climbed into her little bed and under the covers. Vanilla reached down behind her daughters' head to adjust the pillow, so that she was more comfortable.

"There now. You just stay in here and take a nap for a while, and I'll wake you up when dinner's ready. That sound okay?"

Cream nodded slightly.

"Okay mom."

Vanilla smiled, than slowly backed out, closing the door behind her.

Inside, as cream glanced around at the brightly coloured room, full of all her favourite toys and stuffed animals, she felt more comfortable. She felt safe. She slowly closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was quite a while later when she finally woke up. By now, the sun had set and the light of a full moon shone in through the bedroom window.

Cream slowly sat up and stretched, letting out a yawn. She glanced around, noting the changes.

"My, how long did I sleep?"

She carefully climbed out of bed and opened the door.

"I wonder why mom didn't wake me up?"

As she walked down the hall to the living room, she noted that the house was very quiet. The only sounds she heard were the floorboards creaking slightly as she stepped on them. It was eerie.

She walked out into the living room to find it empty. There was no sign of anyone there at all.

"Mommy?" Cream called out.

No response. She turned and glanced at the clock on the wall. It read 6:00 PM.

"My, it got dark early today."

She looked in the direction of the kitchen. There was no sign of anything being used; the stove was off, there were no pots or pans out. Everything was quiet.

"I'll bet mom probably went out to get something good for dinner."

She looked around once more.

"She'll probably be back in no time."

The little rabbit walked over to the couch in front of the tiny television.

"I'll just wait right here till she gets back."

She picked up the remote off an end table and with both hands, pressed the "on" button. The screen slowly came to life, the picture slowly clearing up.

There was nothing but static.

She tried changing the channel…same thing.

"That's odd…I guess it's broken."

She sat there, perplexed for a minute or two. Then, a smile crossed her face and her expression brightened.

"I know. I'll bet my Cartoon channel is still working!"

She pressed the buttons in the number pad, trying to get channel 66. However, she over pressed on accident, and ended up on channel _666_. Unlike the other channels, this one was somehow functional.

Cream scratched her head in confusion at what was on the screen.

"That's odd. It's showing…my cartoon. But we never got this channel before."

On the screen was the classic scene of the hunter chasing the rabbit. The more Cream watched, the more at ease she seemed to become.

"Oh well, might as well enjoy it."

She sat back and smiled as the cartoon continued on. The hunter, a short man in a brown and red hunting outfit wielding a shotgun with a comically oversized barrel, chased after a tall, grey and white rabbit. Cream laughed as he fired a shot, and missed, as always.

"You'll have to do better than that doc," the rabbit quipped, making Cream giggle.

"I'll get you you screwy rabbit!" replied the hunter in his trademark voice.

Cream laughed a little harder.

"Silly hunter, no you won't!"

As Cream laughed, the characters on the screen continued running. Suddenly, they ran into a dark section of forest that seemed to come out of nowhere.

"That's weird," Cream said, "They've never been to that zone before."

On the screen, the rabbit and hunter continued running, the forest getting darker and darker until it was nearly impossible to see what was going on. Of course, in classic cartoon fashion, you could still the se the characters eyes standing out through the darkness.

The rabbit himself kept going, not stopping for several seconds. Then he just came to an abrupt halt.

Cream sat there, still a little confused on what was going on. The rabbit on TV shifted his eyes in all directions, his tone confused.

"Where'd Nature boy go?"

Cream laughed again, entertained by the rabbit's wise cracking. She couldn't sense the fact that he was apparently actually confused.

Suddenly, a shot rang out on TV. Cream's happy attitude instantly changed and she jumped in surprise. She was totally silent as she watched a tree above the rabbit burst into flames, illuminating the characters frightened face, his eyes wide with fear. As Cream watched, she to started to feel a pinch of fear creeping over her.

Out of the dim red light, the hunter walked slowly toward the rabbit, his face still hidden in shadows. As he walked, fire began to spread out from his feet, slowly making a blazing circle around himself and the rabbit

"Got ya now, bunny," he said, cackling and brandishing his shotgun.

Cream jumped off the couch and ran to the TV, her eyes glued to the screen.

"Run Mr. Rabbit, do something!"

On TV the Hunter continued to walk forward toward the rabbit, who continued to back away until he was blocked by the wall of fire.

"You can't use your little attitude to get you out of this one, can you?"

With that, the hunter held up his gun in one hand and fired a shell into the rabbit's leg, practically blowing it off. Animated blood spurted everywhere.

Cream screamed and jumped back from the TV in shock. The Hunter leaned down and pointed his gun right in the rabbit's face.

"I've been chasing your furry but for too long."

He cocked the gun and put one finger on the trigger.

"Time to kiss your ass goodbye, once and for all."

Time seemed to slow down. The scene kept flashing back and forth from the hunter to the horrified rabbit. As the hunter pulled the trigger, one final shot of the rabbits face filed the screen. But it wasn't the character cream was used to seeing. It had changed; it was cream's mother.

"Mother?" Cream said in shock.

Then, with a bang, the screen went black. Cream crawled back to the TV and placed her hands on the dark screen, as if trying to reach inside.

"Mother?" confused and frightened.

After a few seconds, the screen suddenly flickered back to life. At first, the picture was nothing but static, but slowly, the picture cleared to reveal a large house.

It was still in cartoon form, but it was detailed; windows on both of it's two floors were boarded up, roof tiles were missing, and the front lawn was unkempt, covered in dead, brown grass. The scene around it was total darkness.

Cream slowly stood up and backed away from the TV, still scared.

"W…What's going on?"

She continued to stare at the house on TV. Her heart seemed to stop when the blood-red front door slowly began to swing open, revealing the darkness inside. And out of that darkness came a sound that would make anyone crap their pants, especially a young child.

Out of the door came the ear-shattering screech of metal against metal.

Cream was to scared to move. She shut her eyes tightly, her eight-year-old mind thinking that it would get these horrific images out of her head.

When she opened them again, she gasped at what she saw. She was no longer in her living room, but was standing in what appeared to be an old, run down neighbourhood.

She looked around at the old houses, all just as run down as the one she saw on TV.

Confused and scared out of her wits, she glanced down the street and saw a road sign. She stared up at it, squinting to try and make out the faded white letters. It took a few seconds, but she could finally read what was spelled out:

"_Elm Street._"

Cream's eyes widened. This was really starting to get to her.

"Is this real or…or am I just imagining it?"

She pinched her arm, and yelped at the pain.

"I know now." She shuddered at the thought of it.

Suddenly, a voice sounded from somewhere nearby. I was faint, almost like a whistle in the wind. And it made the poor rabbit shiver just the same. For the voice was calling her name.

"Cream…Cream…"

She slowly turned around, afraid of who or what she might see.

Her eyes widened at the sight. In front of her, was the house that the TV had shown her. I looked even more dark and menacing now that it was real and not in a cartoon on her TV screen.

The little rabbit was scared, but her confused mind wouldn't allow her to back away. Instead, she walked toward the open front door, as if something was drawing her into the house.

She slowly walked up the three steps to the small porch at the front of the house. She stopped and stared into the darkness in front of her. At this point, she was shaking with fright. She noticed the house numbers above the doorframe; 1428.

She looked back inside. Slowly, timidly she stepped in to the void before her.

Inside the house, things were a bit clearer, but not much. Cream could see a hallway, a set of stairs, and an entrance on either side of her leading to different rooms. What she could also see was just how bad this place was. Huge holes pocketed the walls, rot filled almost every corner of the room, and to Creams surprise and disgust, a hideous odour filled the air.

Despite all this, she slowly continued inside.

The strange voice called out to her again.

"Cream…"

Cream drew back in fear, her eyes darting in every direction.

"H…hello?" she asked, timidly.

"Is anyone there?"

She took another step, and was almost literally scared to death as the door slammed shut behind her. She jolted around to see her only exit blocked.

Now afraid to move even an inch, Cream felt trapped. He didn't know what to, or how she would get out of this.

The voice called out to her again. Cream shuddered at the sound of it. But something was different. This time, it sounded more familiar. Like someone she knew.

She slowly turned back around and saw a figure standing before her. She couldn't really tell who it was, whoever it was matched someone in Cream's mind.

The figure slowly stepped into the light and Cream's eyes widened in shock.

"M…mother?"

The figure before her nodded. It was indeed cream's mother, perfectly fine and unharmed. Cream's fright seemed to lift away and she ran up and embraced her mother.

"Oh Mom, I so glad that you're alright!"

Vanilla returned the embrace with a warm smile.

"There, there sweetie, it's okay"

Cream looked up into her mother's eyes, tears welling up in her own.

"Mother, this place is horrible. I just want to leave…"

The young rabbit began to sob uncontrollably.

"I…just…want…to go…home!"

She buried her face in her mother's arms and cried aloud. Vanilla patted her head gently.

"It'll all be okay soon dear, don't worry."

Vanilla solely turned around, looking down the hallway beside the staircase. A door under the stairs slowly began to open. Vanilla seemed to smirk a little before turning back to her daughter with a seemingly genuine look of concern and sincerity.

"Sweetie, I think I know a way out."

Cream looked up at her mother again, this time with a bit of confusion in her expression.

"Huh?"

"Don't worry. Just follow me and it'll be fine."

Vanilla began walking off toward the door. Cream, her eyes now red and bloodshot from crying, glanced off toward the door to which they were headed. An eerie red glow emanated from the open doorway.

"Mommy," cream asked, her fright beginning to return, "Are you sure you're going the right way?"

"Just follow me and it'll be alright," Vanilla repeated. "Just close your eyes."

The fear died back down and Cream smiled slightly. She wiped her eyes with her free hand and sniffed away the rest of her tears. Then she shut her eyes tightly, hoping that when she opened them again, she would bee safe in her own house; in her own room.

When the two finally walked through the door, Cream felt a huge blast of hear hit her.

"Mommy, it's so hot in here."

Vanilla didn't respond. She just kept leading Cream through the room, until they stopped suddenly. Cream, here eyes still shut; felt that something didn't seem right.

"Mommy, why did we stop?"

There was no reply. A gust of hot air suddenly swept the room. Suddenly, Cream no longer felt her mothers hand.

"Mommy?"

she quickly opened her eyes, but she didn't see her mother.

She gasped, eyes wide in shock at her new surroundings. All around her, steaming pipes, rusted steel catwalk, and huge boilers lined the walls and high ceilings. The little rabbits hear began to beat fast and every bit of fear she felt before suddenly crept back into her head.

She looked around in the direction she had come; there was no sign of the door. Or of any exit for that matter.

She heard footsteps on the catwalk behind her. She felt the presence of someone standing over her. Timidly, she turned around to see the outline of a man standing in the shadows in front of her.

It took her mind a second or two to register whom the figure was, and when she did, she jumped backwards in shock. The figure standing before her was the hunter from her cartoon. He in fact was a cartoon himself. An out of place animated figure in a real world setting.

Cream started to back away, but her shoe caught on the grate in the catwalk and she fell backwards, landing on her rear end. The Hunter slowly began to step forward..

"P…please, don't shot me."

The hunter chuckled.

"Shoot you?"

He raised his gun.

"Now why would I do that?" he asked, sarcasm in his puny sounding voice.

"No, guns…they get the job done to quickly."

He tossed it aside and cream watched as it plummeted over the catwalk and down into the seemingly endless void of the boiler room, the clanking sound as it his other objects echoing loudly, slowly getting fainter.

The hunter slowly continued to walk forward, Cream slowly crawling backward. As each part of the hunter stepped into the light, his figure morphed, as if he were redrawing his appearance. His baggy brown pants darkened and became black slacks, his thick hunting coat and shirt dissolved into a dirty, torn red and green striped sweater, and his goof, oversized hunting hat morphed into a dirty brown fedora. His face remained mostly hidden by the shadows, but it was clear that his skin was horribly burned. His figure itself also wnet from looking like a cartoon, to looking horribly, horribly real.

"You," he said, his voice rapidly changing from the puny, comical voice of the hunter into a deep, hoarse, demonic tone,

"You're the kind I like to take my time on."

Cream couldn't believe what she was seeing. She quickly shut her eyes, again, expecting all of it to just go away. But when she opened them again, the cartoon figure was still standing before her.

"And eight years old, too," he said with a smirk. "That's a nice ripe age."

He slowly brought his right hand into the light and as he did, a leather glove materialized, with copper finger pieces riveted in place, long, silver blades an all four of his fingers. Cream's breath caught in her throat at the sight of it.

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna enjoy this." The man said with a hideous grin.

"You're…" the little rabbit stammered, "You're a cartoon. You can't hurt me."

The man reared his head back and let out a long, hideous laugh before turning back to his would be victim.

"Kid, whoever said cartoons ain't bad for ya…"

His figure slowly began to change again. He flexed his bladed, their tips gleaming in the light.

"...Had no clue what they were talking about."

He took a step forward, all at once his comical cartoon look faded way, and he stood before Cream as a real, hideous being.

The little rabbit shook her head in disbelief. She continued to crawl backwards, the man slowly walking forward.

"Who…who are you?" Cream said, on the verge of tears.

"Just think of me as your uncle…"

He lifted his head, the light casting an eerie glow on his burned face. His dark eyes burned with a furious rage.

"Your uncle Freddy"

Cream continued to move, her eyes beginning to overflow with tears. Freddy slowly raised his bladed hand into the air, spreading the blades apart, ready to strike.

"Please," she pleaded, "No…"

"Cream," Freddy's voice echoed, as if he were calling her.

"No." the rabbit pleaded, weeping now.

"Cream," Freddy echoed again.

"No…No!"

Freddy's voice started spinning around in her head, taunting her.

Cream…Cream…Cream…"

She didn't notice that the voice had started to soften, as if it were fading. The little rabbit looked up at the blades raised above her. She screamed at the top of her little lungs.

"NO!"

The glove slashed downward, and cream let out an ear splitting screech.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Cream!"

The little rabbit suddenly shot up in bed as her mother yelled her name. She was breathing heavy, and sweating enough to make Niagara Falls look like a leaky faucet.

She looked around her surrounding, her heart still racing, her mind still full of fear. At the sight of her mother, her first reaction was to get away as fast as possible.

"Get away, get away!" she screamed. She managed to kick her way to the other side of the bed, where promptly fell to the floor. Vanilla rushed to her daughters aide and knelt down by her side.

"Sweetie, sweetie calm down! Mommy's here!"

She tried to reach for her daughter, who shook her head in refusal.

"No, Go away!"

Vanilla grasped Cream's shoulders and held her steady. The little rabbit began to calm down a little.

"Cream, listen. You were having a nightmare. That's all."

Cream slowly opened her eyes, which were still full of tears.

"It's okay now," Vanilla said, "you're safe and no one's gonna hurt you."

Cream locked eyed with her mother.

"Mommy?"

Vanilla smiled comfortingly.

"Yes dear, Mommy's here."

Cream stared into her mother's eyes. Time seemed to stand still for a minute as she tried to grasp what was going on. Then all at once, she broke down into her mother's arms, sensing the truly genuine love and care only a mother can give. Cream sobbed in her mothers arms.

"Their, their, dear. It's okay."

The two then embraced each other in a tight hug, vanilla patting her daughter's back comfortingly.

It was at that point that vanilla noticed something that sort of alarmed her. She quickly pulled away and stared down.

"Sweetie, what did you do to your arm?"

Cream, confused at first, glanced down at her right arm. When she saw it, she two became alarmed and her eyes widened. There, visible and bleeding, were four horizontal slash marks.


	6. Chapter 5: On the hunt

**YW3:** Well guys, I finally got a new chapter for you all... (_Sees everyone asleep.)_

**YW3:** Hey, get your butts up! This story is running again! Come on now!

_(Everyone comes too and looks at YW3.)_

**YW3:** Right. Very good. Now, I think you guys will like this chapter. I took extra time to get it right; well, not that much, but still. I think you people will enjoy this one.

_(Sonic barges in.)_

**Sonic:** Is that right, well, after I saw what you wrote,I don't like what it's leading to. People, I'm telling you...

_(YW3 places a hand over Sonic's mouth. Sonic mumbles complaints_.)

**YW3:** Yeah... never mind him. He like to think ahead of the story. Just read for yourselfs, and tell me what you think. Thanks guys. I promise I'll be updating more often.

_(Walks out, dragging Sonic behind.)_

* * *

Two cop cars sat parked outside Cream's house the next day. 

In he room, Cream sat on her bed as a police medic bandaged her arm.

Standing by the door watching stood vanilla, Sonic, Tails, and Amy.

"What happened Vanilla?" asked Amy, concerned.

"I don't really know. One minute, I heard her screaming, the next, I come in to find her with those marks on her arm."

"This is getting serious," Tails said.

"Yeah," Sonic said with concern, "First the two at the lake, now Cream."

"We really need to get the guy who did this and put him away," Tails said.

Everyone turned their focus back toward the young rabbit.

Beside Cream, a police medic was finishing up wrapping her arm in bandage. And beside him, Chief Hodder was standing over the scene, eyeing the little rabbit with a mixture of sympathy and curiosity, as well as suspicion.

"I got nothing, Kane," came the voice of another man as he walked into the room.

He was tall, skinny, and in his mid fifties, with a thinning hair line. He was Detective Robert Englund. As he walked into the room he pulled of his white rubber gloves and placed them in a bag with other detection equipment. Black lights, equipment to dust for prints, etc…

"This whole house is clean," he said as he put his stuff away. "No sign of any prints other than the family's, no sign of forced entry, it's damn strange how this little girl could've been harmed by anyone unless the person was inside the house already."

"What are you implying?" Vanilla suddenly said with an anxious tone, staring with wide eyes at the detective.

"Not implying anything, Mrs. Rabbit." Englund said coolly. "I'm simply saying that it's damned odd how your daughter could have been injured like that when there's no sign that anyone broke in to the house or left even the slightest clue of carrying out the crime."

"Be that as it may," Chief Hodder jumped in, "I don't think we should jump to any conclusions. At least not yet. Not with a confirmed killer on the loose in the area."

He turned to Cream, as he did giving a motion to the medic to clear out.

"Now cream, I know you've been through a lot lately. I think we all have. But I need you to tell us once more what this bad man looked like."

Cream sat there, clearly still very shaken. She silently watched the medic pack his things and leave the room, then stared around the room from Chief Hodder to Detective Englund, to her mother. Here eyes lingered on Vanilla the longest.

"Cream?"

The little rabbit looked back at the police chief. He was kneeling beside the bed now, his expression a bit softer from what it was before. Cream glanced once more at her mother, who gave her a gentle nod. Cream took in a deep breath. She was still very shaky and it was clear this was hard for her.

"Well, h…he was tall, he had on weird brown hat…a red and green sw…sweater…"

She paused and took a long breath.

"And…he…had…claws. Long…sharp…claws."

She stopped. Tears started forming in her eyes. Vanilla, sensing a crying fit coming on, rushed to her daughter's side.

"It's okay sweetie," she said reassuringly. "Nothing's going to happen to you. You're safe now. These men just want to help you. They want to catch the man who hurt you."

"I…know that…mother," Cream managed in between sniffles, "I'm just…afraid."

With that, she broke down into her mother's arms. Vanilla hunger her daughter tightly and gently rocked her back and forth.

"Shh…. It's okay. It's okay."

She turned to Chief Hodder.

"I think you gentle men should go. This is all a bit to much for Cream right now."

Hodder was hesitant, but he slowly nodded. He turned to Englund and motioned for him to pack up and move out.

As he waited, he walked up to Vanilla.

"Mrs. Rabbit, while I can't tell you who did this to your daughter, I can promise you that we will still work to find out."

Vanilla nodded solemnly. "Thank you chief," she said quietly.

Hodder nodded. He turned towards the doorway and headed out. He walked past Sonic and the others slowly.

Sonic glanced from the chief to Cream and back. His face suddenly took on a determined look, and he turned and followed Hodder outside. Amy and Tails realized what their friend was thinking, and followed after him.

* * *

Outside, Detective Englund was getting into the passenger seat of the car, while the Medic was moving his equipment into the back of the second car. Chief Hodder walked into the dirt driveway from the front door, Sonic and company trailing close behind. 

"Chief," Sonic addressed. Hodder slowly turned around and raised an eyebrow.

"I want to help you catch the guy who's doing this."

The chief looked at Sonic like he was insane. He didn't say anything for a minute. He didn't feel anything needed to be said.

"Do you have any idea of what you're saying?" he asked, coolly, without any other remark.

"Yes, I do."

Hodder sighed. "Sonic, I understand that you like being the hero, but I think you need to let the city police handle this one."

Sonic's eyes widened in surprise. Usually, the police were more than happy to allow him to help. Besides, it was usually him who did the job in the end anyway.

"How can you say that? It's not about liking to be a hero. I do what I do for the people of Mobius. I…"

"Look. We're dealing with a hell of a big threat here. This isn't one of Eggman's tricks. This is a murder-spree in progress. I don't want to risk you or any of your friends running into this guy and ending up like that poor rabbit, or worse."

Sonic opened his mouth to protest, but Hodder put a hand up.

"Don't say anything. It's for your own good that you stay out of this one."

"But you told me yesterday at the station…"

"Things came up, Sonic. I think that this change of plans is for everyone's best interest."

Sonic was a bit caught off guard. He wasn't sure how to take being ordered to not help people. The police usually welcomed his service.

"Are we in understanding, Sonic?"

Sonic slowly looked back at the chief. He figured that there was no use in arguing the matter farther, at least not yet.

"Yeah, sure. I understand totally.

"Good."

And without another word, Hodder turned and walked toward the police cruiser and got in.

* * *

In the car, detective Englund sat in the passenger seat as Hodder got in the driver's side. 

"Do you think he'll listen/" Englund asked.

Hodder glanced through his rearview mirror at Sonic. "Knowing him, no. But if he does decide to jump in, he'll have to deal with G.U.N, not us."

"That's the part that confuses me the most here," Englund said. "That G.U.N would so quickly find an interest in what so far is turning out to be nothing more that a murder spree. We used to solve stuff like this a while back before Sonic came along. We could probably handle this on our own."

"And we basically are. And by we, I basically mean you and me, seeing as we're the only two people in the department G.U.N hasn't replaced with their own people."

"Yeah but still. There must be something about this whole thing that's pretty damn important for an organization as reserved as G.U.N to suddenly become so heavily involved."

"Well I don't know what to tell you. All I was told was that 'this had far great repercussions than we could imagine', and to tell Sonic to stay out."

"Still fucking weird."

"Yeah, but it's really out of our hands."

The two men went silent. With a final glance at Sonic, Hodder started up the cruiser's engines.

* * *

Sonic just stood on the stoop outside the house, not sure how to take what just happened. His friend slowly came up around him. 

"What was that all about, Sonic?" tails asked.

"I don't know little bro," Sonic said, confused. "I mean, the police told me not to step in this one. My help was refused for the first time."

"How could they do that to you!" Amy interjected sternly. "Don't worry Sonniku, I'll go talk to that police chief and knock some sense into him!" In the blink of an eye, Amy was standing there with her Piko-Piko hammer, ready to mess up Hodder's cruiser. But Sonic put an hand up.

"Come on Amy, violence won't get us anywhere."

As the blue hero stood there, he slowly turned around and glanced back into Cream's house, where he saw Vanilla walk hand in hand with Cream into the living room. He sated at the look on Cream's face as her mother sat her down in the lounge chair. She looked to be in total shock as oppose to her usually cheerful composure.

The more Sonic stared, the more saddened he became. This was one of his friend sitting there in pain, pain that Sonic was starting to fell as well.

Suddenly, the hedgehog's face hardened.

"Sonic?" Amy asked, a little intimidated at the sudden look on her hero's face.

Sonic didn't reply. He quickly turned around and glanced at the police cruiser, which was now pulling out of the drive way and onto the main road, followed by the medic car. Then they both sped away.

Sonic clenched his fists.

"You know what," he said in a frighteningly cold voice that spook his friends, "Forget them. I'll get on this case weather they like it or not."

"Sonic, are you okay?" Tails asked.

The hedgehog turned to his buddy, and a smirk crossed his face.

"Just fine, little bro."

He looked out at where the police cars went.

"It's just that when someone hurts one of my friends, they hurt me just as much. And I don't care if the president of the planet himself told me not to; I'd stop at nothing to find the guys responsible and put them away for good; for ever."

Tails and Amy stared oddly at Sonic, who turned to them and smiled again.

"And trust me," he said, 'I'm determined to do whatever I can to solve this mystery."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Deep within the forests of Mobius, the peace and tranquility usually shared by the wiild life was disrupted by the roar of jet powered engines as the egg mobile roared through the think underbrush. Below the vehicle hung what appeared to be a cage of sorts. It was to dark to see what the cargo was, but big enough to see that this was no small load.

The craft came to a large clearing and came to a stop, hovering above the ground with the cage dangling below it. In the cockpit, Eggman looked down at his cargo with a sinister grin.

"Well my boy," he said, in a frightfully cheerful tone, "here's your stop."

He pressed a button and the cage was released, hitting the forest floor with a crash and bursting open. And out of the mess, slowly, walked Jason Voorhees, regenerated into his classic appearance. He wore the blue work shirt and pants, a burlap supply belt around his waist containing various throwing knives and other objects, and a large machete in a sheathe strapped to his side, and on his hands black leather work gloves. But of course, on his face was the crowing feature; an old hockey mask, (_**A/N: **Think part 6/Jason X_) a red triangle square on the forehead.

And Eggman or course had added his own features to further improve the beast. Jason's right arm remained metal, as well left leg, and where Jason's bad eye once was, there was a mechanical eye, linked to egg man's computers, so he could see what Jason was seeing, and give Jason commands if he desired.

Eggman laughed evilly. "Mobius, say hello to Jason Voorhees, new and improved; ten times as deadly."

Jason slowly turned around and stared up at the man who to him was still a total stranger; and one who Jason wanted to eliminate.

"What is it Jason?" Eggman sneered, "Not sure of what to make of all this? Okay, let me help you."

He pressed another button on the control panel and immediately an beam of light shone down straight onto the ground, and spread and morphed into a hologram of Sonic.

"This," Eggman said, "Is your new enemy. Sonic the Hedgehog. This is why I have taken you in. I want you to make sure this creature ceases to exist!"

Jason stared down at the image, and tilted his head in confusion. "_What kind of animal is this? I've never seen this before_."

Eggman noted Jason's confusion and grinned. "Okay Jason, let me put it so you can understand. He is a bad person. And he needs to be punished. Him and his friends."

Immediately, more images joined Sonic. Amy, Tails, Cream and Cheese, to name a few. All of them were grouped together in front of Jason.

"Jason, these people need to be taken care of. Kill them, Jason. Every last one." Kill them!"

Jason's head suddenly shot up, his eyes wide. He seemed to be staring off into space. In his head, eggman's words began to echo in his brain; "Kill them!", "Kill Them!" Slowly, the voice changed and morphed, until it was not eggman's voice he heard, but that of his mother's.

"Kill them Jason," the unpleasantly kind sounding voice said. "Do it for Mommy!" "Kill them all!"

Jason suddenly snapped back to reality. He glared at the holograms before him, and suddenly, in a show of intense rage, drew his machete and swung a level shot through all there necks. The images simply fluttered, then faded out.

"Eggman, seeming to enjoy the show, laughed evilly. "Yes, yes indeed Jason, that's what I want to see."

He lowered his ship so from where he sat he was eye to eye with Jason.

"Hear me Jason, if you do this, I will reward you. I can make it so that you can be with your other for the rest of…whatever your lifespan happens to be."

Jason slowly turned to Eggman. He had clearly understood what was said. His eyes narrowed and stares a hole right into the doctor, and Eggman returned the look, trying to show that he was un-intimidated. In reality, he was scared out of his wits, being this close to such a monster.

The two seemed to stare at each other for a long moment. Then, Jason, with a very slight nod of his head, turned and walked off into the woods, leaving Eggman in his ship in the clearing. As soon as Jason was out of sight, he relaxed and let out a huge sigh.

"Whew! That was nerve wracking. I intend never to get that close to him ever again."

He turned and looked in the direction Jason went, and slowly, a grin crossed his face.

'Look out Sonic, this might be one foe you will find very hard to get by."

He began to chuckle, and turned his craft around and lifted off into the sky, the chuckle growing into intense laughter.


	7. Chapter 6: First target

_Okay, okay. I know, I know. Been a while yes? Sorry. Got lazy, as happens often with me. But fear not as I never abandon my readers! here is a new chapter, and the one that follows it will be done very, very soon. Hope you like this as it sets up for a fight next chapter. _

_Sorry again guys._

_**Sonic:**_ _Well, It's about time you got back!_

_**YW3: **What do you want? I said I was sorry._

_**Rouge:** Let's just hope you can still make this interesting._

_**Knuckles:**_ _Well, judging from what he wrote here, it looks like..._

_(YW3 Hits Knuckles overthehead with achair, knocking him out)_

_**YW3:**_ Let them find out!

_(Notices people staring)_

_**YW3:** Uh, sorry folks. knuckles has a headache and won't be able to enjoy this liturature with you. while we tend to his injuries, please, enjoy the story._

_(Walks away, dragging knuckles with him.)_

* * *

Jason had been moving along through the forest for some time now. He never even stooped to notice that these woods weren't like the ones he used to know. But in his head, this was home. And he was on a mission to keep his 'home' free on intruders. 

After walking a bit farther, Jason stopped. He looked around in all directions, as if listening for something.

The sound of a flying creature hit his ears. It was large; the flapping of the wings could clearly be heard from a distance. And it was getting closer.

Jason turned skyward as Rouge the Bat suddenly flew over his head above the trees. The psychotic killer tilted his head in confusion as Rouge flew off into the sky. As Jason came to his senses, he realized that that was one of the creatures in Doctor Eggman's hologram. His eyes widened, his chest heaving with murderous rage. Slowly, quietly, he began to walk along the ground, shadowing Rouge as she flew in a direction toward the floating hunk of earth called Angel Island.

Rouge was on her way to Angel Island to see Knuckles. The two had for a while been getting pretty friendly and, while Knuckles still tried to act tough and hide it, Rouge could tell that the echechnia was falling for her.

"Today," she thought as she flew on, "I'll break that stubborn echechnia and get him to admit how he feels."

Really, she had been hoping to do that several times already, but Knuckles still held fast. He was indeed a stubborn animal, and it was going to take a bit more effort. Which is exactly why she paid so much attention to her looks. She made sure her make up was perfect, and she picked out the sexiest outfit she had in her wardrobe.

"It'll be hard for Knuckles to resist this," she said to her self with a grin. She then banked off in a direction headed directly at the master Emerald's shrine, the place where knuckles spent most, and sometimes all his time.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Inside the Master Emerald shrine, Knuckles was quietly sleeping, his read resting against the base of the emerald, his arms folded across his chest. It was more or less a usual thing for him. Guarding the Master emerald wasn't a job that offered a lot to do.

His ears perked up at the sudden sound of a noise. He opened one eye, and casually glanced around the room. Not seeing anything suspicious, he resumed his nap. But only a few moments later, the noise repeated itself. The echechnia opened both eyes and stared at the entrance to the shrine as a rock bounced off the wall and slowly rolled in from the pathway.

Knuckles was alert now. He shot up from his lazy posture.

"All right, who's there?"

No reply. Knuckles' eyes narrowed.

"Okay, you won't show yourself? Guess I'll come to you."

Knuckles quickly walked to the entrance and peered over the platform, and at the surrounding area around the shrine.

"Hmmm. That's odd."

He walked from one side of the platform to the other, and looked down on both sides of the shrine. No one or nothing was visible.

Knuckles glanced around once more.

"Guess I was just imagining things."

Knuckles turned and began to walk back into the shrine, when he felt something move behind him. He stood still, trying to sense where the intruder was. He slowly turned back around once more and as he did, a figure slowly began to walk out front the shadows. It silently approached until it was nearly on top of the still oblivious echechnia. With total silence, the figured extended a hand and placed it on Knuckles' shoulder.

"Ahh!" Knuckles shouted as he spun back around to face the figure, who now was cracking up with laughter.

"What are you laughing at?"

The figure regained her composure and stepped forward. It was Rouge.

"Well," the bat said, "the mighty guardian of the master emerald can be scared by the slightest touch."

Knuckles' brow furrowed.

"Don't ever sneak up on me again. This job is…uh, stressful and I don't need any…

"Oh just admit it. I got you."

"You didn't get me."

"Yes I did. You should have seen the look on your face."

Rouge burst into laughter. Knuckles Naturally red face turned a shade darker.

"It's not funny," knuckles said quietly.

Rouge regained her composure and stood back up.

"Well, either way, it was good to see you venerable. I appreciate a man who isn't overly macho every second."

"Funny."

The two stared at each other for a minute.

"So, Knuckles said, "What do you want?"

"Well, I was going to see if you wouldn't mind coming off this rock you call home and going out to eat."

"Why?"

"Because, you and I need to spend some time with each other."

Knuckles glanced around. His mind was thinking of all kinds of excuses to use. Of course, all he could come up with was the one he had already used several times before.

"Well, I can't. As the guardian of the Master emerald, I have to stay and guard the emerald."

Rouge rolled her eyes.

"Oh, come on. I've told you before, no thief would go through the trouble of coming all the way up here for that. Well, except maybe me. Besides, how is anyone going to make off with something that big and get far?"

Knuckles glanced around sheepishly. He knew Rouge was right, but he was in no position to argue. She had the upper hand.

"So come on, Knucks," she said calmly. "Let's just go someplace nice and fancy and have bite."

Knuckles raised an eyebrow.

"Wait. Isn't it usually the guy who asks out the girl?"

"Well, we both knew you weren't making a move any time soon, buddy."

Knuckles nodded slowly.

"I uh, guess your right."

He paused and glanced around once more.

"So where is it you want to…"

Before he could finish that sentence, he found himself being dragged out of the shrine and into the air.

"Hey…what the, what are you doing?"

"I have a great place in mind in the city that I have a feeling you'll enjoy."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. Hope you brought an appetite."

As the two flew off into the Distance, Jason Voorhees slowly walked into the shrine. The first thing that caught his attention was the gigantic, shimmering emerald before him. Slowly, he walked up to it, his eyes wide with awe. He tilted his head in curiosity as a dog would.

_I've never seen something like this before. It's so shiny._

After a few minutes of staring into the shining stone, Jason's eyes caught a glimpse of something in the distance; the shape of Rouge and Knuckles.

He recognized the silhouette of the bat, but his small mind drew blanks on the figure below her. No matter, as he would soon find out.

He stepped to the edge of the shrine. Looking down the side of the structure, he could see the forest below. Looking on, he could se the edge of the floating island. And beyond that, he saw the outline of a city.

Jason's eye's widened. A city. He's been in a place like that before. Another quick glance at Rouge in the distance and he put the pieces together. They were flying toward a city. And one of them was a target Eggman wanted him to kill.

Kill. It was what he knew how to do best. Bu this time, he had to do it; he had a strong reason. He could finally see his mother again. Be with her forever. Or so he was promised.

But Jason's mind was to full of that though to even conjure up suspicion. With a heavy sigh, he started down the side of the structure, his goal; the city of Station Square.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

Inside his lair, Eggman watched from the cold softy of his computer room. On a large monitor before him was an image of what Jason was seeing. In the corners of the screen, columns of data streamed on.

"Yes, Jason," he said quietly with an evil grin,

"Go after them. Go paint the town red."


	8. Chapter 7: Jason Takes Station Square

**_Uh, Hey guys. I know, I know, it's been a while. To long in fact. I really don't have any excuse for keeping my readers in the dark for so long. So here it is, a new chapter that I've slowly but surley been working towards. I hope you like it. I tried really hard to capture the feeling of the story that I started with. If some parts feel rushed or out of place, I'm sorry; I have found that being out this long led to me having some serious writers block._**

**_Anyway, enjoy that chapter. I've already begun polishing up the next part of the story and I can promise you that it's not far off._**

**_Thanks for hanging in there,_**

**_Y.W III_**

* * *

Rough and Knuckles had found a nice place in the heart of station square. By now, the sun was beginning to set, and large groups of people strolled the sidewalks, while cars moved in hoards through the streets.

The darker it got and the more lights came on, the more intense the city seemed to get. That was how Rouge had wanted it. To be around to experience the craziness of night life in Station square.

Well, it was more for Knuckles than her. She's been around this place at night plenty of times.

Inside the restaurant, the two found themselves a nice table by the window. The waiter had already come by with drink orders, leaving them with a few minutes to talk.

"So Knucks, what do you think?"

Knuckles glanced around the room.

"Well, it's decorated nicely."

Rouge rolled her eyes.

"You really are stubborn."

Knuckles seemed caught off guard. He gave her an odd stare.

"Hey, what do you mean?"

"You're still stubborn. I meant me. What do you think about me?"

Knuckles cleared his throat.

"Oh, umm, you look good. Real nice outfit."

Rouge sighed. Knuckles was dodging her questions. It was going to take something to get him to truly express himself, but at the moment she had no idea what.

The waiter showed up with the drinks; Rouge had a martini, while Knuckles enjoyed a soda. They placed their orders and the waiter disappeared back to the kitchen again. The two sipped at their drinks quietly.

"That looks good," Knuckles said, glancing at the glass in her hand, "What do those taste like?"

Rouge looked up

"I thought you didn't drink."

"Doesn't mean I can't be curious."

Something suddenly clicked in Rouge's head. He was curious. Maybe if she got him drunk she could get through to him and get him to express his feelings. She smiled slyly.

"It's nothing but a vodka martini."

"Shaken, not stirred, right?"

"I'm not James Bond."

Knuckles laughed.

"Boy, I sure hope not."

He nodded at the glass.

"Let me try."

She willingly handed the glass to him. Knuckles took a small sip at first, and after letting the taste settle, suddenly downed it in one shot. Rouge was stunned.

"Well, you certainly finished that quickly."

"That was great." I should figure out how they make these."

Rouge smiled again.

_"Oh, don't worry hunny. More are coming on." _

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

Jason walked quick and silent through the crowded streets, his Machete sheathed at his side. The surroundings were not to unfamiliar to him, as he had been in such a setting before. But this place made Manhattan look like a rural backwater town. The buildings were bigger, there were twice as many attractions and sights, and the lights; everywhere he looked he could see lights. His child like mind was in awe.

But Jason wasn't there to admire the scenery. Unbeknown to people walking along around him, without giving him a second glance, he was looking into windows of various stores and restaurants looking for his prey. The vice of Doctor Eggman would pop upp in his head every now and then, reminding him of this.

"Find them and eliminate them, Jason. Do it for your mother!"

It was just more motivation. He was a man on a mission and nothing was going to get in his way.

Nothing that is, except a group of teenagers hanging out in front of a restaurant.

There were three of them; all wearing dark cloths and odd colored hair. Jason looked ahead at the group and gave them an odd look; but only one even gave him a glance. They were to busy listening to loud metal music that was emanating from a boom box on the sidewalk near them.

Jason seemed to shrug, and then continued walking. In his stride, his boot connected with the boom box, punting it several feet into the air and letting it come crashing down to the concrete in pieces. The group of teens was stunned.

"Hey fucker!" one of them yelled.

Jason stopped. He slowly turned his head to look behind him. The group had all stood up and lined up on the sidewalk, each holding some sort of weapon. Two held chains, while another had a large dagger.

"You think you can just come through here and kick our shit around, scumbag?"

Jason looked over the weapons, then the expression on their faces. His eyes narrowed as he slowly turned around so he was facing them entirely. The hardened teenagers didn't even flinch; years of living on the streets had apparently hardened them against any intimidation.

"We're going to fuck you up good, dog," one of them blurted out.

Jason wasn't impressed. He had other targets in mind and didn't want to waste his time. He glanced around at the surrounding environment, looking for some sign of his intended prey. Then he caught it. He slowly turned back to restaurant window that the teenagers were in front of. There, in the widow were Rouge and Knuckles. Knuckles had a few empty glasses in front of him, and he was laughing his ass off at something. He was wasted.

For a long moment, Jason stared at his prey. The teenagers exchanged confused glances, one of them finally being persuaded to get his attention.

"Hey bitch, listen when we're talking to you!" He went to punch Jason across the face. Without even looking, the masked psycho grabbed his wrist and twisted it, unleashing a sickening crunch that seemed to echo down the streets. The teenager screamed in agony, while his friends stood stunned as Jason's red eyes slowly turned back to them.

Inside the restaurant, knuckles and rouge were oblivious to what was going on outside. Knuckles couldn't control himself for anything, and Rouge was just enjoying him making an ass out of himself.

"You know_ww_what I think…?" Knuckles asked, slurring his words together, "You are beautiful. We really should have kids_ss_sometime."

Rouge laughed.

"Well, I glad you feel that way."

"I'm serious. You and me can really make an_nnn_inmapct. On each other"

"I'd enjoy that, really."

"Well then, let it happen. We'll make an impact. Impact, I tell ya."

As he said the word impact, the window shattered at the teenager from before came flying through, landing smack on their table. Blood streamed from his forehead and his shattered wrist. He was dead.

Rough and Knuckles both turned and looked just in time to see Jason, standing beside the window, staring as the two teenagers hauled ass into the distance. Once they were gone, Jason slowly turned his attention to his real prey.

Knuckles looked confused. He glanced from Jason, to the teenager a few times.

"Maybe we should have ordered a table for three?" He asked, oblivious to the real danger of the situation.

Rouge glanced over Jason. Right away, her eyes caught sight of the machete in it's sheath.

"Knuckles, I think we better go. Now." She said, quietly.

The other people around that part of the restaurant had either left or simply moved. But now suddenly, the manager came out. He took one look at the devastation and his face turned a dark shade of red.

"You!' he exclaimed, pointing at Jason. "Who the hell do you think you are? You expect to get away with this? You're sorry ass is going to be paying for all this. I'm gonna call the cops, you son of a bitch!"

He turned to walk away, but no more than two steps and shuddered. People around him screamed in horror. Dumbly, he looked down at his stomach. The tip of the machete was poking out the front, blood and intestinal bits dripping off. His eyes rolled over in his head, and he collapsed onto the floor, now a corpse.

People began to flee the place now. It was panic. Jason slowly stepped over the ruble, from the street into the building. Rouge and Knuckles both jumped back in shock as the psychopath stood before them, his red eyes glaring down at them.

Knuckles glanced from Jason, to Rouge, and then back.

"Maybe we should have set a table for three?"

Before Rouge could respond to his stupid statement, Jason stepped off the table toward them. Rouge, sensing that they were out of their league, tried to urge knuckles to the door.

"Come on, Knuckles. Let's go!"

Knuckles shook her off.

"Hey now, this guy has interrupted our fine dinner. I can't let that go."

He turned back to Jason, who was standing in his place and staring oddly at the red animal before him.

"Hey," he said, putting up his fists, "If you wanna go, let's go now!"

Jason tilted his head. He was just confused slightly by the fact that this thing wasn't running from him like everyone else. He wasn't used to this.

With a seemingly indifferent shrug, Jason stepped down off the table, in the same motion reaching for his machete and pulling it out of the manager's body. Standing on the floor, the masked zombie still towered over Knuckles. But yet the still tipsy animal seemed even more sure of himself.

"Good. Now you're a size lower. Easier to tear apart!"

With that, Knuckles charged Jason. The masked killer seemed to be caught off guard as the impact carried both him and Knuckles across the resurant and out the side wall.

Now the fight was outside in the street. The smaller Knuckles got to his feet first, fists ready.

"Let's go, big guy!"

Jason glared at him as he regained his footing. The two stood amongst the rubble from the resurant, eyes locked on eachother. A few frightened people gathered a good distance away. Most of the people in town knew Knuckles, and they were all hoping that he would handle ths monster thay had suddenly invaded their town.

The stand-off was short lived. Jason made the first move; swiftly moving toward the red target like a bull in a rodeo. But Knuckles was faster. In one quick move he got behind Jason and delivered a series of powerful punches into the back of his head. The hocky masked killer groaned and stumbled forward, then recovered in a lightning fast motion, quickly swinging back around with the machete thrust outward. Knuckles in his still intoxicated state anticipated it a split second to late and the tip of the blade caught his arm, cutting a shallow but long gash from his elbow to his shoulder.

The small creature jumped back in pain, holding his wound, blood pouring over his white gloves.

Jason moved forward slowly, his bloodstained weapon gleaming in the glow of the streetlights.

From atop a building across the street, Rouge looked on in shock as her boyfriend took a beating.

"_I need to do something_," she thought to herself, "_But what? I could get Sonic but by the time I get there knuckles could be dead_."

She was lost. It seemed that there was nothing she could do.

But suddenly, her expression lifted as a realization hit her like a wet sandbag.

"_Hello_," she told herself, smacking her forhead for not thinking about it right away. "_Wings! I can fly around and distract the big guy long enough for Knux to get his act together_."

She spread her wing and stared at Jason, who was in the process of slamming knuckles head into a lamp post.

"_Nobody messes with my man._"

She lept off the building and soared like a bullet toward Jason.

* * *

On the ground, Jason was moving to pick knuckles up for another toss. His red eyes glowed with hatred as his gloved hand closed around the animal's neck and lifted him off the ground. He brought the gasping animal to eye level, and both stared into eachother; one staring with pure evil, the other with hidden fear. Jason slowly raised his machete into position, ready to drive it through knuckle's head.

Suddenly, Everything collapsed. Killer and animal both fell to the ground in a heap. To knuckles, who was on the verge of blacking out, everything seemed to be a dream. As he slowly struggled to regain full consiousness, he saw Jason face down on the road and, looking up, saw Rouge hovering above him, her face full of anger. In her hand was a large pice of rubble.

"You know, a girl can get reall "batty" when you mess around with her close, close friends."

She turned to knuckles.

"You alright, Knux?"

The stunned animal stared up at his girlfriend.

"Uh, fine. Never Better."

He moved to get up, but winced as the pain overwhelmed him. Rouge flew down and slowly lifted him up off the ground.

"We need to get you to a hospital. Come on."

She began to fly off, when suddenly, Jason's hand reached up and grasped Knuckles ankle. The serial killer began pulling both back down, slowly raising the machete to cut them to pieces. Thinking fast, Rouge threw the pice of rubble still in her hand. It pegged Jason right in the face, causing him to stumble back and release his grip.

As the Rouge flew off towing the wounded knuckles, the sound of police sirens could be heard rapidly approaching down the stree. In the blink of an eye thre cop cars ripped around a corner and barelled toward the scene. Stopping a few yards off, several officers emerged from the cars, immedietly drawing their guns. Out of one of the cars stepped Chief Hodder, followed by toe two goth kids that had run off earlier.

"That's him man!", one of them said upon seeing Jason. "That's the one that killed our bro!"

Chief Hodder glanced up at the killer ahead of him. As Jason slowly turned to face him, Hodder's face became white as a ghost.

"Holy fuck!" he exclaimed quietly. "It's him!"

Pushing the teenagers aside, Hodder moved back into his car and grabbed his radio.

"This Hodder. We're gonna need a hell of a lot of backup. Get as many officers as you can down to Central Station Square now!"

Glancing around, he shut his car door and adjusted his radio freqency. Once he had it set he pressed the call button again.

"Hello, this is chief Hodder, Station Square police. I have a message for the G.U.N commander. Urgent. Please patch me through."

* * *

From up in the air, Rouge and Knuckles looked on, both with glad expressions.

"Good", Rouge said, "Let the cops handle him."

"We need to tell Sonic about this," Knuckles managed, barely conscious.

"First we get you to the hospital," Rouge said. "I'll find Sonic and fill him in."

Knuckles didn't protest. He didn't have the energy. The two flew off into the city.

* * *

Deep in the confines of an undergound fortress, an alarm rang. In the shadows of a cold, forbidding steel office The G.U.N Commander leaned forward in his chair and reached for his phone.

"Go ahead," his deep voice droned.

"Sir, this is communications. We have just recived a notice from Station Square Police. The subject has been spotted in the center of the city. They are attempting to contain him."

The commander smirked. He knew right away what was happening, and he knew right away how he was going to proceed.

"Stand by to launch the special attack unit," he said. "Take him alive. Anyone that gets in the way, inform tham that they have orders to restrin or eliminate."

He hung up the phone and sat back in his chair. In the darkness, where the only sounds came from himself, he began to laugh silently. As his laughing continued, on the surface, the ground began to open up into a large conyon. Several large aircraft jetted out into the sky and into the night, thier bays fully loaded with heavily armed soldiers.


	9. NOTICE TO MY READERS:

To the readers of this story (if you're still there…)

Um, its been a while LOL. Yeah, I'm sorry. I know you all liked this so much and all my talk about not abandoning my readers has probably made me seem like a hypocrite.

Or you all just forgot about this. Either way LOL

But yeah, I was looking this over and became interested in it again. But rather than continue this, I want to re-write it. I've come a long way in my writing ability and I think I can make this so much better. I've already thrown up a test chapter for you all to read; you can find it in my profile under the title "Friday the 13th: A Nightmare in Green Hill Zone"

I hope you enjoy, and I'm sorry again for not working on this all these years. While I won't go so far as to make promises with this one, I will try to get a new chapter up as often as I can and I will TRY to not abandon it this time.

Thanks for reading guys, I hope you stick around for the new one. Really guys, you were all great with the last one and I couldn't have dreamed that it would go over so well. Thank you :)


End file.
